The Hunger Diaires
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: Its the 76th annual Hunger Games...May the Odds be Ever in their favors!
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

Chapter 1: The Reaping Day

Elena's POV-

March 23rd. I woke up hearing my brother head to the kitchen. I was 18...Jeremy, my brother who everyone called Jer, was 16. It was my last year. This is the last time I would have to worry if I would be chosen for the Hunger Games. It was the 76th annual Hunger Games. It was 11 am. The miners were already on their way to the mines for the day. Jeremy and I, along with my parents, Grayson and Miranda, lived in District 12...the poorest district in all of Panem. Jeremy would have his name entered the reaping 20 times, while I had my name in 35 times. It seemed the odds were not in my favor this year. However, I was worried about the Salvatore brothers. The oldest, Damon, had his name in 35 times too. His brother, Stefan had 30 times. Damon and Stefan were as close as Jer and I were. The problem was, if Jer was chosen I couldn't volunteer for him, I was a girl. Girls can't volunteer for boys and vice versa.

"Morning Elena." Jeremy said as I walked into the kitchen. I was quiet and nibbled on some bread, "You nervous?" I gave him a look. "Right...Stupid question" He began eating some bread. "Happy Hunger Games" I laughed a little as he mocked our escort Effie Trinket. One thing I had to admit was I was glad we had 3 great mentors to help us. There was Haymitch Abernathy, the not so drunk, over the past year he's been trying to stop his drinking habits. Then there were the star-crossed-lovers of District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. They won the 74th games. During the quell the games were stopped. No one knew why. It was a Capitol secret. Our parents walked into the dining room and wished us a happy hunger games, I went back into my room and got changed into my reaping clothes. Mom had layed out a simple blue dress, it was simple yet it was a little flowy at the bottom. Jer had on a white shirt with tan kacki pants. At noon, we all made our way to the square where the Reaping was held. For one last time I had my finger poked, and went to stand in line with the other 18 year olds. One of my friends, Raven, leaned over to me.

"May the Odds be ever in your favor Elena." Raven said trying to smile and she grabbed my hand. Peeta, Katniss, and Haymitch all made their way to the stage, then came out Mayor Undersee and his daughter Madge. Finally came Effie Trinket, she had a blue wig on and a blue outfit. I guess she wanted to blend in with the rest of us.

She smiled her Capitol smile, "Happy Hunger Games! Every year we select one man and woman to represent District 12." Effie did her giggle, which I hated with a passion, and proceded to show us the video we've seen every year about the forming of the Hunger Games. Effie always pulled out the girl's name first. "Elena Gilbert!". My heart sank...Did she really just call my name? I heard my mother start crying as I was escorted by peacekeepers to the stage. Effie went over to the bowl containing the boys names and pulled out the name, "Stefan Salvatore!" She called out. No...not Stefan...I can't kill the only friend my brother had, well besides Gale Hawthorne. Then I heard a voice call out from the 18 year olds. "I volunteer as tribute!"

It was Damon...the man I had a crush on for four years...


	2. Chapter 2 Farewells and a Train Ride

When I shouted those two words I got a worried look from my brother. The peacekeepers left Stefans side and came to me and escorted me to the stage. I was a tribute in the 76th Hunger Games, along with Elena Gilbert. Elena's brown hair flowed to her shoulders, her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. I held out my hand as to show good sportsmanship and Elena shook my hand. I nodded to her and we were both escorted into the Justice Building, to say our goodbyes to our family and friends. I sat down and pulled out a gift for Elena, my crush, which I hoped she would use as her token, it was a necklace my mother wore all the time, she wanted me to give it to the girl I loved and cared about. Needless to say that girl was Elena. The first visitors I got were my parents, Guiseppi and Amanda. Mom gave me a tight hug, it was ovious she had been crying.

"Promise me you'll try to win." She said wiping her tears away. I nodded. Mom always loved me and Stefan. Father was more concerned about my baby brother. Father only gave me a tight hug before him and Mom were forced out by peacekeepers. My second and final visitor was Stefan. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms in a tight around him. Stefan looked worried and stared at me.

"Don't worry about me Stefan. I'll fight as hard as I can. Just promise me something," I paused and Stefan nodded. "Take care of Elena's brother while we're gone." Stefan still said nothing. He simply nodded and gave me another tight hug. He then pulled out a ring from his pocket, it was the family ring. "Thank you brother." I managed to smile. As soon as Stefan was dragged out, I was escorted to the triain where I would head to the Capitol with Elena. She looked like she had been crying. She must have been worried about her brother and would miss her parents. I took her hand and slipped the necklace in her hand. Once on the train I looked at her and spoke to her with a quiet soothing voice. "You gonna be okay Elena?" She nodded. If we were gonna fight together...I knew getting to know he was important...I wanted to know the girl I was in love with...

I sat in silence for a moment as Katniss took Elena to a different room, probably to know her better. Peeta looked at me and just smiled. "Your in love with her aren't you?" His question caught me by surprise. How could he tell? Was it really that ovious that I was in love with Elena?

a/n: I know its short but I got writers block...sorry


	3. Chapter 3 The Lullaby

**Here's the next chapter, it's a little longer this time. Hope you like it! HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!**

**Chapter 3- A Lullaby**

**Damon's POV**

After talking over my strategy with Peeta, Effie comes out with Elena and Katniss and there's an awkward silence as we eat dinner. I clear my throat and excuse myself and walk to my room on the train. Its huge, about the size of my bedroom and living room combined...I lay down on the bed and I stare at the ceiling. I had to tell Elena how I felt...Maybe not, we could use our love as an advantage in the games...Just like Katniss and Peeta did...but they wouldn't let two victors win again...they wouldn't...

My thoughts are interrupted by a voice coming from down the hall. Its sounds like singing...a girl singing...It has to be Elena. I've known Katniss to sing but only on a rare occasion. I stood up from the silky sheets on my bed and walk down towards the beautiful voice coming from Elena's room.

_**Stay awake**_  
_**Don´t rest your head**_  
_**Don´t lie down upon your bed**_  
_**While the moon drifts in the skies**_  
_**Stay awake don´t close your eyes**_

Her voice was like an angels...soft, yet comforting. Her mother must have sung this to her as a lullaby...oddly enough, so did mine. I waited outside the room before walking in and singing the next phrase. As I started singing she gasped and turned to look at me.

_**Though the world is fast asleep**_  
_**Though your pillow´s soft and deep**_  
_**You´re not sleepy**_  
_**As you seem**_  
_**Stay awake**_  
_**Don´t nod and dream**_

She smiled brightly and layed back down on her pillow and sang the end of the lullaby with me.

_**Stay awake**_  
_**Don´t nod and dream**_

I smiled at her and layed down next to her. I could tell she wanted company and she could use someone to hold and tell her everything was alright.

"You know that song too?" She asked me and looked at me with her brown eyes. I pushed a brown lock of hair from her face and nodded. That was answer enough for her. Elena curled up into my arms and I began humming the lullaby softly in her ear and soon she was fast asleep.

The next morning Effie knocked on her door. Ugh, Effie. How I hated her and her annoying voice, I was having a great sleep with Elena sleeping soundly in my arms untill I was rudely awakened by Effie...Elena stirred awake and smiled. "Good Morning" she said. I responded with a similar greeting and went off to breakfast. We would arrive at the Capitol by this afternoon, then we'd get ready to meet our stylists. Elena had Cinna and I had Portia. From what Peeta told me, Portia and Cinna are very friendly, which I to hear. At least they weren't snobby as I thought the Capitol people to be. Lets hope they proved me wrong...

As the train slowed down, I could hear people cheering and calling out our names. We had only been reaped and we were this popular? That should be a good thing...I hope.

Elena's POV

I looked out our train window at the size of the Capitol. It was huge...I couldn't get last night out of my head...I was lead to my prep team. They pulled all the hair off of my legs and scrubbed me till my skin felt raw. I kept thinking positive thoughts in my head...Then, I was lead into another room which was more private. A tall man, with a darker shade of skin walked in. He wasnt like everyone else from the Capitol with the crazy hair and eyelashes and everything else they did around here. He only had a small amount of gold eyeshadow on.

"You must be Elena. I'm Cinna. Katniss has told me good things about you." Cinna said giving me a warm smile as I nodded. Cinna was very popular for his outfit choice for Katniss and Peeta in the 74th Games. I was sure this year ment no different. Cinna went over to a wardrobe and pulled out a black suit similar to the one that Katniss wore, and helped me put it on. We headed down to the main floor where all the Chariots were. Damon's hair was slicked back a little but it was still obvious it was him. He had a black suit on too.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Cinna asked us, holding out what looked like a real flame. Damon's eyes widened slightly.

"Your gonna burn us?" He said in a little surprise. Cinna shook his head as Damon and I got on our chariot and Cinna lit our suits on fire.

As we went out, the crowed gasped and cheered. I looked at the image of us on a screen. Our suits glowed a red and orange color and behind us was black smoke. Cinna had done it again, he made District 12 the favorites of the Tribute Parade. Halfway down the route Damon held our hands high, and the crowd cheered even louder. We pulled up to the center right in front of President Snow's Mansion, as he was ready to speak he glanced at me and Damon...I began to get very worried. If Snow was eyeing us, I hoped that was a good sign...but I hoped the odds were in my favor because I knew after our 4 days of evaluation in training all 24 of the Tributes would go in...but would Damon and I make a possible rule change and 2 victors win? I hoped so...Lets hope the odds were in my favor, Damon's too. I was falling for him...I just didn't want to tell him...because I knew I would probably die in the arena...If anyone was to win, I wanted the odds to be in Damon's favor. Not mine.


	4. Chapter 4 An awkward interview

[Thanks to my friend Danica for the suggestion for the Parade Outfit. Enjoy and Happy Hunger Games!]

Chapter 4- An awkward interview

Elena's POV

After our three days of training, I recieved a training score of 10...Damon got a 9...Seemed pretty high, Robert, the boy from one got a 10 too...He looked pretty intimidating in training. He would chop off all the dumies heads in one swipe. Note to self: Stay away from Robert if at all possible. Tonight was the interviews with Ceaser Flickerman, they went through order of the Districts, first 1 than 12. As usual we went last...

"Now, from District 12...District 12! We have the lovley Elena Gilbert!" Ceaser announced to the Capitol audience. I lifted up my dress and walked out on stage and everyone was in awe...My dress was a simple black, but on the bottom glowed a red and orange color...I was so nervous that I didn't hear Ceaser's first question. I gave him a confused look. "I have a feeling someone is a tad nervous. I said, you look stunning tonight in that dress..." I thanked him, then he went on and asked me another question. "Now, I have to ask you something...At the Reaping...were you nervous that your brother would be picked?"  
My eyes got teary. I hadn't thought of Jeremy since he came to say goodbye to me. Jer was the main reason I wanted to go home, I missed him more than my parents...I could hear a sympathetic aww come from the crowd as they saw my teary eyes. Ceaser continued, "Did he come say goodbye to you?"  
"Yes." I managed to say, I was trying so hard not to cry.  
"What did you say to him..In the end" Ceaser said taking my hand.  
"That I would try to win and come home for him"  
Ceaser nodded, "and try you will" He leaned down and kissed the back of my hand. "Elena Gilbert! District 12!" I walked off the stage and wiped off the few tears that wanted to fall. I didn't want to cry and show how vulnerable I was. That would make me an easy target. Katniss and Peeta were backstage with Effie waiting for me. I didn't even hear Ceaser announce Damon...I was so out of it. I looked at the screen and watched Damon's interview

Damon's POV

I walked out smiling and shook Ceaser's hand. I had a black suit with Orange and Red flames on it. "So Damon, How are you liking the Capitol?" Ceaser askes me with a charming smile. I look at all of his features, he has a light blue suit on and it glimmered in all the stage lights. His blue hair had to be a wig, because I don't see anyone having the guts to color their hair that blue. The fashions of the Capitol freak me out a little...but, having been here for a few days I've started to get used to it...

I reply to Ceaser, "I like it here. Its different than back home. We have different showers I think. All the scents you offer are amazing." Ceaser gives me an odd look. He seems astonished about the fact we have different showers. I'm only a few feet away from him, and I can smell a rose sent coming from him. He asks me a few more questions untill he gets to the one I had hoped he would ask.

"Damon, I have one last question for you...Is there a special girl back home?" I sit in silence for a few moments. The audience has fallen silent waiting for my answer. "No...No there isn't" Ceaser looks at me and gives me a look of shock, which I can tell is totaly fake. "Come on...handsome guy like you, theres got to be someone back home"  
I want to glance backstage to look at Elena, but instead I look out to the audience and speak from the heart.

"There is one girl, I've had a crush on her ever since we were kids...I've cared about her ever since I laid eyes on her..." I said smiling. I didn't want to go into a big detail about how I had fallen for Elena. The Capitol didn't need to know that, Ceaser looks at me and smiles. "Tell you what Damon. You go out there in the Arena, you win this thing and go home, and tell her how you feel...She'll have to go out with you." He said then turned to the audience, "Right folks?!" The crowd cheered louder than they ever had yet during my interview.

I hesitated before answering, "Winning wont exactly help in my case...because, she came with me" The crowd falls dead silent. I swear you could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. Ceaser gives me a sympathetic look, "Thats bad luck. Well, I wish you the best of luck." He shakes my hand and I leave the stage. Elena just looks at me with a shocked look on her face. I can tell that she'll want to talk to me once we reach the penthouse. The walk to the elevator and the ride up is in complete awkward silence. As we get out of the elevator Elena grabs my suit jacket and slams me against the wall clearly mad and upset.

"What the hell!?" She screamed. "I barely talk to you all my life and then you admit to everybody you have feelings for me?!" As she shouts at me, Peeta comes and pulls me away. He glared slightly at Elena.

"This is a good thing. I can keep the 2nd geration of Star-Crossed lovers of district 12. Just like Haymitch did for me and Katniss." Peeta said calm but slightly harsh, then calmed down his tone. "Try and get some sleep you two...tomorrows gonna be the longest day of the rest of your lives." Katniss took Elena to her room and I walked into mine and took a shower. I hit the sented button so I smelt like lavenders, which were Elena's favorite. I went to lay down in my bed, but sleep was impossible. I pulled out the necklace and put the charm on it. It was a mockingjay charm...It was similar to Katniss's pin just smaller. I went up to a roof area and sat by myself and rubbed the charm with my fingers. About ten minutes later, I heard someone walking up and then I heard her sweet voice, which was but a whisper.

"You can't sleep either?" Elena asked sitting across from me. I shook my head. She then noticed the necklace in my hand. "Whats that?" I smiled and handed it to her.

"A necklace my mother gave me...it has a mockingjay on it...she said it would protect whoever wore it..." I paused for a second then contuned, "I want you to wear it...as your token." Elena was looking down at first then her head snapped up.

"Damon, I can't I can't take something your mother gave you..." Elena said shaking her head. I insisted and she gave in. I unclasped the necklace and I put it on her. "You look beautiful...You know something Mom said to me? I hope you and Elena are District 12's victors, I couldn't bear seeing you die..." Elena nodded. "Jeremy said basically the same thing. Besides my parent's I'm the only thing he has..."

As Elena finished her sentance, she stood up and smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "See you tomorrow" I nodded. "See you tomorrow" I whispered and went back to my room and attempted to sleep; Tomorrow we would enter the Arena...there were 24 of us...but would one or two come out?


	5. Chapter 5 The Games

**Here's the next chapter! The Games have officially begun! HAPPY READING AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**

**Chapter 5- The Games**

Elena's POV

Katniss was in the elevator with me as we headed to the transport that would take me, and the other 23 tributes to the Arena. Katniss gave me some advice, which must have been similar to the advice Haymitch gave to her on her first Games.

"Whatever you do Elena, do not head for the Cornucopia. They may have a bow for you, but DON'T go for it. It's a blood bath, they want to draw you in..." Katniss said. As we got out of the elevator, I was wearing a black shirt and had tan pants on. I gave Katniss a hug and walked to the transport, alone.

When I got on, I found a seat. Across from me were the tributes from 4, Janet Song and Graham Bell. Apparently, Janet and Graham were brother and sister, Janet's family had adopted Graham. Next to them were the tributes from 2, Natalie and Amos. Natalie had long brown hair that was about as long as mine. Then there was Skylar from 10. If I ever found her in the Arena, she's one I'd want to make an ally with. She was so friendly, yet she earned a 9 in training scores. So she had to be tough and impressed the sponsors. Then I looked toward the front and there was the youngest of all 24 of us, Christy Allen. The little 13 year old from 11. She was so small...I hoped she wouldn't get killed right away. Robert gave me a death glare from his seat. I was his first target once we entered the arena and I knew it. Damon looked at me and gave me a small smile, which sort of relaxed me.

"Give me your arm" said a peacekeeper to me and she pulled out my arm and injected something into my arm. "Whats this?" I ask. She simply replies, "Your tracker."

After our flight, I was escorted to a small room, which was the size of mine and Jeremy's room back home, and there was Cinna. Cinna pulled me into a hug and then went and got my black jacket. I turned around and Cinna slid the jacket over my shoulders. "Thank you." I managed to whisper. On the outside I seemed fairly calm, but inside I was a nervous wreck. An automated voice said I had 30 seconds. Cinna managed a smile, "I'm not allowed to bet but, if I could...I'd bet on you." He then saw the charm on the necklace Damon had given me the night before and he smiled. 15 seconds. I took a deep breath and hugged Cinna one last time and slowly made my way to the launch tube. As it went up I saw Cinna give me a smile and a thumbs up. I look up towards the ceiling and I'm blinded by the bright sunlight. I look around and next to me on my right is Skylar, on my left is Christy. About 5 pedestals over was Damon. He was right next to Amos and Robert.

I looked around and saw all the weapons. Right in front is a bow and arrow, my weapon of choice. I look to my left and I see Damon shaking his head as the countdown goes to one, then I hear the gong and the 76th annual Hunger Games have begun.

I start running and its chaos. I see Damon running to the woods, Amos already has a sword and snaps a few necks and stab a few of the tributes. I spot a black and orange backpack, and make a run for it. As I grab the backpack, Alan Knight the boy from 9 has an axe and is getting ready to swing at me when he falls down dead with a knife in his back. I look up and Natalie, throws a knife at me and it becomes embedded into my backpack. She runs toward me and I make a run for the woods.

They wont sound the cannons, which symbol a fallen tribute untill after the Bloodbath is over. As I'm running away I bump into Satin from 5 and her partner John Smith. Apparently they are allys already and that could be a good thing. I run into the woods away from the chaos and I hear the first cannon. **BOOM.** The cannons fire 13 times. Thirteen dead already. I look in my pack and there is a canteen, which to my surprise has no water in it. Great, that means I have to find some. I head through the woods and find a river with clean drinking water and fill my canteen with it. Also in my bag was a rope, a few raisins and a few things to nibble on food wise. I knew I would have to set up snares to catch a rabbit or something to eat.

About 4 hours into the Games I had caught two rabbits and cooked them and ate one of the legs for dinner. Now to find a place to sleep, I climb up a tree and tie myself to it with the rope so I didn't fall out.

Nearby I saw a small fire and there was Janet and Graham shivering from the cool night air. I heard voices and it was the remaining careers who had survived the bloodbath. Robert,Amos, and Natalie were in a group together and to my surprise there was a fourth figure in the darkness, Damon. What was he doing with the Careers! He was supposed to kill them, not help them! Oh well, maybe he had a reason for it. I could hear Janet's cries as Amos had grabbed Graham by the neck and he stabbed him multiple times.

"NO! NO GRAHAM!" She shouted with tears falling down her face and grabbed her spear and tried to fight off the Careers, it was no use. Robert grabbed her and slit her throat,as Janet fell to the ground her hand fell into Graham's. They died together and I heard two more cannons. 15 down, 9 to go, and it was only the first day. Lets hope the odds were in mine and Damon's favor.

**Will Elena and Damon survive? Why is Damon with the Careers? All will be revealed soon in chapter 6! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Main Part of The Games

**I don't own The Hunger Games. Happy reading! Please review once your done! That means a lot to me! **

**Chapter 6- The Main Part of The Games**

I awoke in my tree the next morning, I looked down and Damon and the others were gone. Probably going to find other people to kill. It had been quiet since the bloodbath so I'm sure the Gamemakers would try to find a way to stir up the bloodshed. Next thing I know, I hear a crackling sound and smell smoke...Someone must have lit a fire. Looking to my left I see a fire, a wall of fire. I scramble to untie myself from my tree and I run across the forest floor. There's fire everywhere! The heat so so hot it's almost unbearable. As I'm running, fireballs are being aimed at me. After running about 15 feet, a tree falls down in front of me which makes me change my direction, unknown to me is they also sent another fireball my way which I miss, but I do get burned and my pants are burned and so is my skin, looks like a first degree burn. I gasp in pain and try to touch it but my hand is shaking from the shock of the pain.

Soon, another fireball is aimed toward me and it's aiming for my head. I dodge it and roll down a hill and into a cool river. It tones down the burning sensation but then I hear laughing.

"There she is!" Robert shouts. In toe are Amos, Natalie, and Damon. I quickly run away from them and climb high into a tree.

"Going up there won't help you Elena!" Natalie taunts to me as Robert begins to climb the tree. The others urge him to come after me. After Robert's climb is unsuccessful Natalie pulls out her bow and arrow and tries shooting me. She misses, she's not even close. Robert grabbed the bow and tries shooting me. He misses too, I laugh to myself and call down to them. "Maybe you should throw your sword instead!" Then I hear Damon's voice come up behind them.

"Just wait her out. She's got to come down sometime, it's either that or she'll starve to death." Robert nodded and instructed Amos to start a fire. Robert and Natalie go off and Damon gives me an apologetic look. I knew he was doing it for a reason but it still didn't make sense to me of why he would try to ally with the Careers. I tried to get some sleep but the pain in my leg where I was burned was almost unbearable. There were no deaths today. After nightfall, I heard a chiming sound, it had to be a gift from Katniss and Peeta. I prayed that it was a form of medicine for my leg. Robert and the others sat below me playing with the fire. Amos had stuck his blade in the fire and lit the tip of the sword and it glowed a bright red.

I struggled to make my way up the tree to see what I had received. I opened up the canister and it was medicine. Inside there was a note attached: Apply liberally and keep fighting Katniss and Peeta. I looked up to the sky and whispered a thank you. I took the cream and applied it to my leg. I felt instant relief. Soon, I fell asleep in my tree.

The next morning I awoke to a noise. It sounded like a pssst. I looked over to where the sound was coming from and I was happy to see Christy in the tree next to me. She put a finger to her lips meaning I should keep quiet, I nodded noting her message. Then she pointed to something in the branch above me. It was a Tracker Jacker nest. Tracker Jackers were mutated wasps, their sting can produce hallucinations,sometimes, if your stung enough, they can kill you.

I pull out my knife and quickly began to cut the branch. I wasn't fast enough and I got stung. I let out a quiet gasp and continued to cut, two more stings. This isn't good. Soon the branch and nest have fallen by the Careers under me. They begin screaming and run away. Natalie tries to get away but is getting stung badly. I hop down and see her bow, I shakily grab the bow and the sleeve of arrows. I stumble away and I think I see Damon running toward me.

"Run!" Damon shouts as he approached me. "Elena run! What are you doing! RUN!" he said shoving me away. I stumbled away, my hallucinations got worse. I swore I could see Jeremy in pain, then I saw Ceaser repeating what I already knew about how bad the hallucinations could be. I grew so tired that I just collapsed, this was it, I was going to die. Right here and now, I held my necklace in hand and thought of Damon before everything went black.

**Will Elena survive the Tracker Jacker Stings?! You'll have to wait for Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Skylar and Christy

**Here's Chapter 7! Warning: Tissues may be needed! Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Meeting Christy and Skylar**

I woke up and the sun was shining. How many days had passed, how many had died? Was Damon still alive? Wait, DAMON! Damon lead me away from the Careers and kept me safe. I look down at my arms and I'm covered in leaves. I'd never seen these leaves before.

"Oh good your awake." A voice nearby said. I jumped a little before seeing Skylar, the girl from 10 right next to me and I sighed.

"You scared me Skylar!" I gasped and then smiled. "Did you put thses on me?" I asked. Skylar nodded. She then turned her head and there was a little girl hiding behind a tree.

"Christy come on out. Elena won't hurt us." Skylar said soothingly. Skylar looked about three years older than Christy. I pulled out my rabbit that I still had in my pack and the three of us split it.

"How long was I out?" I ask them. Christy answers me, "A few days, Sky had to change your leaves twice, and the girl from 2 and the girl from 5 are dead." So Natalie did die from the stings, and Satin, the girl from 5 might have been killed by Robert or one of the other Careers, or of natural causes. Then someone pops into my head and I hesitate to ask.

"What about the boy from my District?" The girls look at eachother before Christy responds. "He's okay. He broke off from the Careers, I think I saw him down by the river"

I sigh. Damon's alive. That was some comforting good news. Now all I had to think about were the remaining Careers, Robert and Amos. The girls told me they were down by the lake, all the food was in a pile. It gave me an idea. The girls would distract Robert and Amos while I figured out a way to blow up the food. Sky went and grabbed some branches with leaves that would make a high smoke, I told them once the fire was lit, go to the next one. As we were getting ready to leave, Christy noticed my necklace.

"Its a Mockingjay. Just like Katniss's." She said and I looked at her.

"You know Katniss?" I ask and she nodds and whistles a four note tune that I had heard from when I watched Katniss and Rue in the Games before, I knew this tune and I whistled the same tune. We decided that would be our signal. I hugged both of them. "Don't worry, I'll see you girls for supper"

I managed to smile and we went our seperate ways. I headed to the lake while the girls went to light the first fire. I got to the lake and hid in the bushes...Robert and Amos left someone behind, it looked like the boy from 11 to watch over the goodies. I looked out and around the pedestals from where we started the Games had dirt around them, then out of the corner of my eye I see Porter run out and dodge each mound of dirt. Its a booby trap. The dirt mounds are bombs. As Porter runs off I grab my first bow and slice a bag of apples open. I figured the apples would be heavy enough to set off all the mines. As soon as the first apple hit the mine, the others set off and blew me backwards. I was thrown backwards just to the edge of the forrest line.

By the time the boy from 11 got back, everything was destroyed. I heard a ringing in my right ear...Oh no. Had I lost my hearing? I looked and saw Amos run back.

"What the hell happened to our stuff!?" Amos shouted at him, "You were supposed to watch our stuff!" Amos then in one swift movement, snapped the boys neck killing him instantly. I made my way back through the forrest, I saw that the final fire hadn't been lit, the girls must have gotten caught up. So, I whistled our four-note code, after the Mockingjays repeated the tune I heard a shriek, no...A scream.

"Elena! Elena help!" Christy screamed. I began running as fast as I could. Praying that she was alright. I reached a small clearing and Christy was in a net of some sort. I cut the ropes which held the net shut and hugged her tightly. I heard a twig snap and pulled my bow and shot an arrow at the noise and the arrow hit Robert, who had already threw his spear. Robert collapsed to the ground and then I turned and gasped and saw his spear was embedded in Christy's chest. She quickly pulled it out and collaped into my lap. I looked around for skylar

"SKYLAR!" I shouted and tears were already forming in my eyes. I then looked down at Christy and caressed her cheek and she looked up at me.

"Did you blow up the food?" She asked me quietly. I nodded. If I dared try to speak my voice would crack because I was that emotional. Christy was like a little sister to me. I couldn't let her die, but her injury was so bad I knew she was gonna die anyway. "Elena, you have to win."

I nodded and choked out, "I will. I promise." Then Christy asked me something I never thought she'd ask me.

"Can you sing for me?" She whispered as her breathing got shaky. I nodded and began singing to her the only song I could think of. As I began singing Skylar had entered the clearing and she had tears in her eyes seeing her in my lap. I sang very softly and tears fell down my face

_**Stay awake**_  
_**Don´t rest your head**_  
_**Don´t lie down upon your bed**_  
_**While the moon drifts in the skies**_  
_**Stay awake don´t close your eyes**_  
_**Though the world is fast asleep**_  
_**Though your pillow´s soft and deep**_  
_**You´re not sleepy**_  
_**As you seem**_  
_**Stay awake**_  
_**Don´t nod and dream**_

She died there right in my arms and I barely choked out the last six words.

_**Stay awake**_  
_**Don´t nod and dream**_

Still crying, I closed her eyes, and then, Sky came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and she had gathered several flowers, I knew exactly what to do with them, give Christy a final resting place in that medow clearing. Sky and I placed flowers around her and I placed a small bundle in her hands, and whatever flowers were left over we placed in her hair. After we were done Sky ran off. She must have wanted to be alone. That was okay with me...At least Christy died with friends by her side. As I walked away I placed my three middle fingers to my lips and aimed them at the sky, I gave Christy the farewell gesture we always use at funerals. Now all that was left, were me, Damon, Amos, Sky, and Porter.

* * *

**I hope I didn't make you cry too much. We're down to the final 5 Tributes! Stay tuned for Chapter 8: A Rule Change! HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!**


	8. Chapter 8 A Rule Change

**Here's Chapter 8! Sorry if it was a big wait but I had fun writing this! Thanks to my friend Annie for suggesting how Damon and Elena met! Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- A Rule Change**

I was crying my eyes out in another clearing. Christy was dead and it was all my fault. I could imagine the chaos going on in 11 by her family. I wiped away my tears and looked up to the sky as I heard a voice.

"Attention Tributes attention. There has been a slight rule change. The rule where one victor may be crowned has been...Revoked. From now on two victors may be crowned if they originate from the same district. This will be the only announcement." Then everything went quiet. I had just heard the voice of Dena Undersee. Ceaser's new commentator partner. She took over for Claudius Templesmith this year. It took me a few minutes to register what Dena had just said. Two Victors can be crowned. I stood as fast as I could and ran as fast as I could to the river.

"Damon!" I called. I was happy because this ment if we killed Porter, Sky and Amos we could go home, just like Katniss and Peeta. I got to the river and there was no sign of Damon. My heart began to ache at the thought of Damon being dead. Did I not hear his cannon when I was crying over Christy? I look down and see some dried blood. I follow the trail and then I get nowhere. I looked around for any sign of Damon, then I felt a tug on my leg, which makes me jump and look down. It's Damon...Damon had disguised himself to look like the rocks. Just like Peeta did at this point in the games.

"Damon! Oh my god Damon!" I said crouching down, dropping my bow and got him out of the rocks and pulled him into a careful hug. I was so scared he was dead. I looked down at his leg. He had a really long gash on his leg. "What was it?" I ask him.

"A sword. Amos cut me as I tried to run away from him and Robert a few days ago. It was after the Tracker Jacker incident." He explained. It was really back. Puss was oozing out, I tried using the medicine that Katniss and Peeta had sent me for the burn on my leg. It didn't seem to help him. "Elena." he said. After I didn't respond he spoke again a bit louder. "Elena" I snapped my head up knowing exactly what he was gonna say to me.

"Damon no. I'm not leaving you here to die. I'm not gonna do that." I somewhat snapped. Then I frowned, "Look, we need to get you somewhere safe where the others can't find us." Damon nodded and I helped him up and we walked about half a mile up and saw a cave and I helped Damon down into it. He was sweating like crazy, I hoped Katniss or Peeta would send us the medicine. I tried using my medicine I received for my leg but it didn't work. A while later, after we had split the remaining rabbit I had left with my dried fruit Damon started talking. He was talking about the first time we'd seen each other at school. In my view, he was just another boy from 12 who lived a few houses from me. In Damon's eyes however, it was totally different

"I'll never forget the first day I saw you..." Damon started. I tried protesting that he stop but then again, I remembered, we were madly in love in the Capitols eyes. "We were going on a school trip to see the mines..You were so scared that you held my hand super tight." Damon said with a smile on his face.  
I did remember that day. That was the day of the great explosion that killed Katniss's Dad along with many other workers. Damon and I were right towards the front of the group. We were in front so we could see better, then the ground started to shake. It felt like an earthquake below us. As the explosion came up, the others in our group had run away to a clear distance away Damon and I on the other hand stayed where we were. Damon tried pulling me away, but being six years old I was too scared to move. Next thing I knew Damon had us crouch down to the ground and he covered me to make sure I wasn't hurt. We were covered in soot and some of the debris. It didn't take them long to find us but I was surprised. Someone I had barely knew was willing to risk his life for mine.

After he finished, we sat in silence for a few minutes and he looked right in my eyes. In his eyes I could see how much he really loved me. That look never went away from the moment he admitted his feelings for me the night of interviews which felt like such a long time ago.

"Please say something, anything." Damon said taking my hand.

"I'm not good at saying something." I whispered. Then I just followed what my heart told me to do, kiss him. I leaned in and kissed him. The kiss didn't last very long but when I pulled back I felt my heart beating in my chest.

"Come here." He said and pulled me against his chest. Just as I layed on his chest I heard something fall outside the mouth of the cave. Maybe it was medicine for Damon. I took Damon's spear and headed toward the mouth and grabbed the parachute. I opened the canister and sighed. It wasn't medicine. It was soup. There was a note inside:

_Come on Sweetheart...Katniss kissed Peeta better than that! Good Luck! -Haymitch._

I rolled my eyes. Very funny Haymitch. I made my way back into the cave. "Is that medicine?" Damon asked noticing I had a parachute, I shook my head.

"Nope. Haymitch sent us soup." I stated flatly, obviously irritated Haymitch, Katniss or Peeta didn't send us what we desperately needed. I fed Damon some soup hoping it would bring his fever down a bit. After Damon ate about half of the soup I closed the lid and put away the rest for later. I laid my head against Damon's chest and dosed off for a little while and I hoped Damon would too. I awoke a few hours later to Damon running his fingers in my hair. The game makers decided to make it rain, it had rained for a while. Then I heard her voice again. Dena Undersee's voice rang throughout the arena.

"Tributes, tomorrow at sunrise there will be a feast at the Cornucopia. Each of you needs something desperately, and we're going to be generous hosts" She concludes and I stand up only to get my arm grabbed by Damon.

"Let go Damon. You need that medicine for your leg." I say harshly but not too harsh. Damon protested that I not go alone. "Yea? You can't walk and you need that medicine" Then he gave me the look. His look read please don't go. I sighed and put my bow down.

"I won't let you go Elena...Not alone. Please stay." Damon said whispering. I gave in, but once he was asleep, I was gonna sneak out and head to the Cornucopia. "Come here..." He said pulling me to him. About half an hour later, Damon was asleep. I snuck out of our cave and quickly ran to the feast. When I got there, all the bags were there. One with a 2, 5, 11, and 12 on it. The field is empty, but not for long. Porter runs like the wind and grabs his pack without a struggle. Now its my turn, I run and grab my pack and turn the corner to run, except I don't get out easily. Nes, the girl from 1, throws a knife at me and it cuts me and I can feel the warm sticky blood drip down my face. Nes charges at me and tackles me to the ground and pins me, I try to roll around to get out of her grasp. This is it. I'm going to die by Nes and Damon won't get the medicine. Nes holds a knife to my throat.

"Where's Damy-Wamey?" She taunted and smiled, "Oh I get it. You were gonna help him right? Too bad you couldn't help your little friend, what was her name? Christy? Well, we killed her, and now its your turn." She grabbed a little dagger and I await my death when I see Nes's body off of me...Someone is trying to save me...but who?

* * *

**Who would want to save Elena?! Will she get to Damon and may they have a chance of going home?! Stay tuned for Chapter 9, please review! Happy Hunger Games**


	9. Chapter 9 Skylars Sacrifice & the Finale

**_Here's 9! SO SORRY for the wait! I don't own anything and I would love reviews seeing as we're nearing the finale of this story! Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Skylar's Sacrifice and The Finale**

I stare in shock as I see Skylar lift Nes off of me. Where on earth did she come from?! I scramble backwards and watch the scene unfold before me. Skylar pinned Nes on the cornucopia. "You killed her?! You killed her!" Skylar was obviously angry and hurt, she slammed Nes's small body on the Cornucopia.

"No I didn't kill her! R-R-Robert did!" Nes stuttered, I could see Skylar didn't believe her as she hit her against the wall again, "AMOS! AMOS!" Nes called out hoping he would hear her and come to her rescue. Skylar's anger grew worse and just before she could hit her against the wall one more time, Nes pulled out her knife she had used against me and looked ready to stab her.

" Skylar look out!" I manage to scream but it's too late, as Skylar threw Nes on the cornucopia, with all her strength it killed her, but Nes's dagger was right where Skylar's heart was...The dark red blood stained her shirt and she turned at me and a tear fell down her cheek. "S-skylar?" I scooted over to her and tears filled my eyes. She was gone too...**BOOM. BOOM.**

Two cannons fired. One, for Skylar, the other for Nes. I grabbed Nes and Skylar's pack hoping whatever they contained could help me and Damon, besides the medicine for his leg. I could tell the blood from the cut on my forehead was drying up because it didn't feel warm on my head. I rushed back to Damon who looked like he just woke up.

"I got it. Damon I got your medicine" I spoke fast but he obviously heard me because he glared at me slightly. I know I promised him I wouldn't go but he needed that medicine badly.

"Why the hell did you go Elena?" He asked me then noticed the cut on my head, "Elena..." He said worried. I shook my head and opened his medicine. "Elena what happened"  
I took a slight pause before answering him, I had to be honest. "After I grabbed your medicine the girl from 2 threw a knife at me, I'm fine." I didn't bother myself to tell him about Nes and Skylar. he must have heard the cannon's which must have woken him up. If anything we would see their faces in the sky later. I carefully applied the medicine to his cut on his leg, which seemed to have gotten worse since I left..Damon winced a little but then sighed in relief. He then reached for the medicine. "Damon what are you doing?" I ask confused.

"You need some too." He said and I started to protest then I looked into his blue eyes which were as blue as I imagined the ocean to be. I sighed and he moved some of my hair out-of-the-way and applied the medicine. I had been up all night and really needed to sleep. I pulled myself to Damon and laid my head on his chest, his heart was beating against his chest and I could hear it as he ran his fingers in my hair trying to help me relax and soothe me to sleep. As I started to doze off I heard him start humming the lullaby I had sung on the train, the same one I had sung to Christy about three days ago. I was sound asleep before he finished.

When I woke up, it was to Damon moving some hair out of my face. When I opened my eyes Damon had this shocked look on his face. "Damon, what is it?" I asked him with a small amount of worry. I seriously thought something was wrong but then a smile spread across his face.

"You cut looks so much better." He smiled and kissed my forehead where my cut had been before. If my cut was healed then...I quickly sat up and looked at Damon's leg and let out a shocked, yet relief filled laugh. "I can barely feel a thing..."

All of a sudden, the announcement that was said a few days ago. I looked at Damon with a grin on my face. "Did you hear about the rule change? Two victors may be crowned if they came from the same district. We could go home Damon..." I smiled and let out a laugh, "we're the only team left." Damon smiled and hugged me tightly. We had a chance to go home...the both of us. Once we pulled away from the hug, Damon and I collected our supplies and exited the cave. We began discussing about where the other 2 tributes could be.

"Amos has to be heading to the Cornucopia. He wouldn't go somewhere that he's unfamiliar with. Skylar...Who knows, same with Porter. Nes would be with Amos." Damon said running through the tributes. It had totally slipped my mind, he must not have heard the cannons when he was asleep. After we crossed the small river I turned and looked at him.

"Skylar and Nes are dead. They were killed at the feast. It's just you, me, Amos and Porter." I explained. Damon nodded, he went into his pack looking for some food for a type of breakfast. I forgot I had eaten the last of our food supply last night. "We'll have to set up some snares." I said. He looked at me and reached for my bow as if he was wanting to use it. As I got a little defensive I gave Damon a wierd look.

"Relax Elena, I'm kidding." Damon said with a quiet laugh. He and I went separate ways to look for food. I within minutes after setting up my first snare I heard the boom of the cannon. My head snapped up in worry. Did someone kill Damon. Oh Damon please be safe. I ran to the area where he was "Damon!?" I called out scared and saw his jacket and instantly became more worried. "DAMON?!" I called louder and ran into him and stumbled backwards a few inches.

"Elena." Damon said soothingly noticing how scared and freaked out he was. My eyes glanced down to the berries in his hand and I smacked them out of his hands. My voice cracked a little as I shouted at him.

"Those are Nightlock berries Damon! If you eat one you'll be dead before you can say Haymitch. Didn't you learn about those? I was so scared when I heard the cannon I thought-" I cut off mid sentence by hugging him tightly, "You scared me to death...Please don't do that again"

I felt Damon's arms around me. "I'm sorry Elena...I didn't know...I'm sorry." he whispered he was sorry over and over. His hands were stained with Nightlock juice. We'd have to wash that off. Then something must have caught Damon's eye because he let go of me and walked towards a body. It was Porters. He must not have recognised the berries. That just left Amos..."I had no idea he was by me...He was too clever..." Damon stated staring at Porter's dead body. He still had some berries in his hand and I crouched down and started grabbing the berries. Damon gave me and odd look before looking at me. "Elena what on EARTH are you doing?"

Looking up I smiled and said sarcastically, "What? What if Amos likes berries too" I then stood up and put them in a small pouch on my jacket. Now to find Amos and kill him. Damon and I made our way toward the cornucopia...Amos had to be there...if anything he'd be pretty darn close. Out of nowhere, it started growing dark, it couldn't be late yet.

"You see that? Its only about noon. Why is it getting dark?" Damon asked me as we walked. I only had one guess. I said my assumption out loud to him.

"Must be in a hurry to finish it. There's only 3 tributes left." Soon we heard a male voice cry out in the night, which made me stop in my tracks and Damon looked at me with a small amount of fear in his eyes. "It's the finale" I manage to say. Damon grabs a tight grip on his spear and he has a few knives ready to attack whatever the gammemakers decide to send our way.

Damon and I were rather alert and out of the corner of my eye I caught a glint of some sort of eye, then there was a snarl, and something jumped out and pounced on Damon. I took my bow and shot an arrow at the dog like creäture. As soon as it yelped for a second, I retrieved my arrow and helped Damon up and we made our way to the cornucopia. We ran as fast as we could. I knew what was behind us, Muttations. Muttations are Capitol created dogs by the Capitol that when they stand on their hind legs are as tall as a human being.

As Damon and I reached the clearing, we found the source of the yell. It was Amos, who was also being chased by two Mutts, Damon and I had three Mutts on our tail. Once we reached the cornucopia Damon hoisted me up. "Damon come on!" I said offering my hand pulling him up. He hardly got bitten by a Mutt, but then things got scary. As soon as Damon was on top of the cornucopia, Amos tackled me down and I was in biting range for the mutts. Damon tried fighting him off, instead Amos turned his attention to Damon and grabbed him and put him in a headlock. I grabbed one of my bows and aimed it at Amos and my heart sank in fear seeing Damon in the tight headlock. Amos had blood all over his face and Damon was in his grasp.

"Go on, shoot. Shoot and we fall and you win." Amos said looking at me. I still held the arrow in the bow, Damon looked at me, he knew there had to be a victor. Either one or two, there had to be a victor for the 76th Hunger Games. I could just see Katniss and Peeta staring at the screen in the Capitol, anxious and nervous about what was going on. Damon struggled in Amos's grasp trying to break free but Amos had a tight grip on him. My arrow was still pulled back as Amos still continued to speak, as blood was flowing out of his mouth.

"Go on. It's what they want!" He turned his attention to the sky, as if the Capitol audience could talk back, "Is this what you want!?" he shouted, then he looked at Damon then at me, "I could still do it you know...One more kill...but what does it matter, I'm dead anyway...So is Natalie..." Amos looked rather upset and was about to break down and cry...he was so tough...and here he was, all weak.

I looked at Damon and knew what to do. I shot my arrow at Amos's hand which caused him to let go of Damon, who then punched Amos hard in the face. Amos fell to the mutts below, screaming as the Mutts started chewing on him and tearing him apart. I walked up beside Damon, drew one of my arrows and shot Amos in the heart...killing him. The Mutts could finish tearing him apart, but one the cannon sounded symbolizing Amos's death, they vanished. I sighed in relief and hugged Damon and we slid down the cornucopia as the sun began to rise.

Damon looked at me and then at the sky, we were thinking the same thing. Where was the transport...we won the games...then our thoughts were interrupted by Dena Undersee.

"Attention Tributes," she began and I drew an arrow in case something was going to happen and Dena continued, "the previous revision where two victors from the same district has been...revoked. Only one victor may be crowned, good luck, and May the odds be ever in your favor" All was silent as Dena finished. Those bastards got the finale they wanted. The star-crossed lovers, fighting to the death. No, this cannot be happening!

* * *

_**OOH Evil Cliffhangers! Im evil hee hee. What will Damon and Elena do?! Will they have 2 Victors this year or will only one survive? Stay tuned for Chapter 10!**_


	10. Chapter 10 The Unexpected Ending

_**Here it is! The Finale! Hope you've liked it. I have 3 other Fan Fics Im going to write then, if you guys want i will write a sequel! This does not belong to me. Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10- An unexpected ending**

Damon and I looked at each other dumbfounded. They wanted a good finale, as if watching Amos die by the muttations wasn't good enough. They had to see the Star-Crossed Lovers fight to the death. Damon's face fell, he was thinking something and I was pretty sure what he was going to say.

"Do it Elena...They have to have their victor, one of us has to go home. You have Jeremy." Damon said tossing his spear to the ground. Sadness filled my heart. Damon would risk his own life just so I can be with Jeremy, but there was Stefan he had to worry about too. Stefan was his little brother, I couldn't let that happen. Then I threw my bow to the ground. "I'm not killing you Damon. I'm not gonna do that. They don't have to have a victor." Damon looked at me confused as my hand reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the nightlock berries and held them in my hand and they were only visible to Damon's eyes and he covered my hand with a shocked expression on his face.

"Elena, no! I wont let you." Damon whispered harshly. I looked at him, right into his ocean blue eyes and glanced into them with my brown eyes and said calmly two words.

"Trust me."

Damon looked into my eyes as I split the berries equally in our hands, half in mine half in his. Damon could tell what I was planning to do, we would act like we would eat the berries and hopefully cause them to make us stop and announce us the winners.

"Together?" Damon asked me looking at the berries first then into my brown eyes and I nodded.

"Together...Lets hold them out so everyone can see.." I said placing my hand out so all of Panem could see the Nightlock berries in my hand and his. Our backs were nearly touching and we held both our left hands together. "On the count of three" I said to Damon.

"One..." Damon said quietly

"Two..." I continued. We both knew it was time for the count of three.

"I love you Elena..." Damon whispered as I raised my hand and a berry slid into my mouth and the juice barely hit my tounge, then a high voice called out, causing me to spit out the berries.  
"Stop! STOP!" Dena Undersee called out in a shrieking tone. "Put the berries down! Ladies and Gentleman, may I present the winners of the 76th Annual Hunger Games!"

I heard Damon have a sigh of relief, next thing I knew my eyes felt heavy and my body collapsed to the ground.

_**Damon's POV**_

I felt her hand fall from mine and I heard a thud on the ground. I dropped the berries from my hand and turned around, there was Elena, collapsed on the ground. There was no cannon so I figured she was alive, but then again the games were over so there wouldn't be any cannon's now. I heard the transport above us and I knelt to Elena's side and brushed some of her brown hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed shut but she still was beautiful as the first day I saw her at school. I brushed my fingers along her cheek and felt for a pulse. There was one, oh thank god, Elena was still alive, her breathing was shallow and fairly quiet. If you hadn't looked at her closely you would have thought she was dead.

I felt tears stinging my eyes as my vision grew blurry and tears slid down my cheeks and I picked Elena up and carried her onto the transport, as we were heading up into the transport I whispered into her ear, "Elena, don't leave me now. We can go home. The two of us...Please wake up."

As we got into the transport, some Peacekeepers took Elena from my arms and she was gone from my sight into another room. I chased after the peacekeepers. I didn't care what trouble i would be in. I had to be with Elena. Just as I got to the door, Peeta stopped me. He looked at me with a small amount of sadness in his eyes.

"They'll take care of her Damon." Peeta said as calm as he could. My eyes were still stained with tears. That was the woman I loved in there. I had to be there with her, I wouldn't leave her. I couldn't leave her. I looked Peeta in the eye and spoke from the heart. Something I hadn't really done with Peeta. Yes, we were friends but then he was my mentor and we were mainly focused on talking about the Games and not our personal lives. I knew he and Katniss had delt with the berries before, but they were stopped by Claudius before they could eat them. How would he know what I was going through.  
"Peeta, you don't understand," I said to him, trying to explain without my voice cracking and I tried not to break down and cry, if we were being televised. "I can't live without her. She means the world to me...I love her" Peeta then put a comforting hand on my shoulder and nodded slightly.  
"I know Damon...I know." Peeta said. "I love Katniss alot too...Just as much as you love Elena."

Peeta's words comforted me slightly but I was still worried as hell. I couldn't bear it if Elena died...I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. As soon as we got to the Capitol, I saw Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia. I hugged each of them and they all told me they were worried about Elena. I looked at Haymitch and it looked like he'd had a single drop of alcahol. I had only seen Haymitch sober about once. I was lead to the hospital area where Elena laid, connected to all sorts of tubes and wires. Her eyes were closed and she was asleep. She was alive, but luckily. If she had swallowed that berry she'd be dead now.

I sat in the chair next to her bedside and took her hand and kissed it softly. I remembered what she had said about the berries just a few short hours ago, _"Thats nighlock Damon! Those could kill you in a minute"_

My eyes filled with tears again, I wanted her to wake up. Our final interview with Ceaser was put on hold untill Elena was awake and feeling better. I felt Elena's hand squeeze mine lightly and she spoke, quiet at first but then it got louder.

"Damon...Damon..." She said as her brown eyes slowly fluttered open. I had a sigh of relief, she was alive.

"Right here Elena...I'm here..." I said brushing my fingers on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I shook my head slightly. She had nothing to be sorry for. She knew what she wanted to do...She had the perfect plan. Her eyes became teary. She must have remembered what she said to me what seemed only a few short hours ago.

"That's Nighlock Damon! You could be dead in a minute!" She had said. It must have run through her head the entire time.

I kissed her head. "Its alright Elena. Your alive and safe and sound and that's all that matters now. Peeta told me we'd have our final interview once you were feeling better." There was a knock at the door, and there stood Effie and Katniss. I excused myself and went to go talk to Peeta about something I've wanted to do for a while, and in our final interview  
Peeta had gotten me something I asked for, as soon as I left Elena to talk to Peeta privately. Elena was in the hospital for about 3 days. It was just enough time to get what I needed, I knew I had to convince the Capitol audience I was in love with Elena. That we were the next generations of Star-Crossed lovers of District 12. . My nerves were sky high. Portia put me in a simple black suit. She said they wanted it to be simple. As I stepped out of the elevator and towards the place, where our first interviews were held, there was Elena in a soft, ocean blue dress that was floor length. The blue was the color of my eyes. It looked amazing on her. I walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful Elena" I saw her blush a little. Peeta was right behind me.

"Its time." He said as we walked onto stage after Ceaser announced us. He asked us general questions after us watching together a recap of the games. I couldn't help but notice Elena tear up slightly as Christy died in her arms. I took her hand and gave it a small squeeze comforting her. I knew the moment for what I planned to do was coming up. Just as Ceaser was about to have us leave the stage I interrupted him politely.  
"Ceaser...Hang on a minute"

**_Elena's POV_**  
I was wearing my soft blue dress that almost reminded me of the color of Damon's eyes. It was perfect. Near the end of our final interview with Ceaser Flickerman, Damon politely interrupted him.  
"Ceaser...Hang on a minute" he said. "There's something I want to do and it can't wait a minute longer..." Damon said standing up, and reaching into his pants pocket. I was so confused, what was Damon doing. I saw something shimmer in his hand, the Capitol audience gasped quietly as did I when Damon got down on one knee. Oh my god, Damon was proposing. Here and now.

"Elena, kneel before you not as a victor but as a man in love I will always love you. No matter what happens I will love you for the rest of my life. I can't see myself with anybody else. When you collapsed after eating that berry I thought I'd lost you for good. " He said pausing just so the crowd could take in what was happening then continued. "So, here in front of the audience, the Capitol and all of Panem, I ask you the biggest question of our lives." He then took my left hand and barely put the ring on my finger and looked right into my eyes. "Elena Gilbert...Will you marry me?"

* * *

**_I know I'm evil but that is where I am ending it...I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review it and tell me if you want a sequel or not! HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!_**


End file.
